


Unexpected

by Zephrbabe



Category: Captain America (Movies), Marvel Cinematic Universe, The Avengers (Marvel Movies), Thor (Movies)
Genre: F/M, Morning After, Not What It Looks Like, Pregnancy, SHIELD Agent Darcy Lewis, Steve's super sperm, Trope Reversal, Unplanned Pregnancy
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-07-09
Updated: 2017-07-09
Packaged: 2018-11-29 17:15:38
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,176
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11445405
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Zephrbabe/pseuds/Zephrbabe
Summary: It's the morning after, and Darcy has a surprise for Steve...





	Unexpected

“Hey, Steve?” Darcy called from her bathroom. He could hear her running the tap.

Steve rolled onto his back in her bed, and stretched his whole body under the garish duvet. If his hands and feet overhung the edges when he did, he wasn't bothered in the slightest. That might have been the best night of sleep of his life.

Preceded by one of the best nights of his life, full stop.

But, Darcy had said something, so he should probably get his head out of the clouds and answer her. “What's up, Darce?”

“You know how I rocked your world last night?”

Steve looked up at the mangled headboard, recalling exactly how she'd gotten him to do that. He grinned. “Yeah, you sure did.”

“Ok, well, it looks like you're super down to your sperm.”

He sat up. That was an odd thing for her to say, not least because her voice was a little strangled. “Is everything okay, Darcy?”

He swung his feet to the floor, toes catching in some of their discarded clothes. The water stopped, and she stepped into the doorway of her bedroom. She halted there, the single, slanted beam of morning sunlight fell across her body. She was beautiful, even in an oversized t-shirt blazoned with a cartoon dog that he still didn't recognize.

She smoothed a hand over the fabric of her nightshirt, but the shape was wrong. There was a curve to her belly that hadn't been there a few hours ago. It was more than a curve- she was unmistakeably pregnant.

He couldn't draw breath, and he couldn't take his eyes off her.

 _How is this possible?_ he wanted to say. Not one of the many, many tests they'd run on him in the '40s or after the ice had suggested something like this could happen. His mind raced; his heart raced; he felt full to bursting with feelings he couldn't name.

Darcy had stepped close while he'd fixated, a pale hand rested against her pronounced belly. Steve looked up at her grin, and those unnamed emotions surged up-

“Oh my god, your _face_!”

There was a camera flash, and Steve startled. He realized, as Darcy drew back a step, that she'd been hiding her phone down at her side.

Now that he was focused on her face, Steve recognized that particular grin. It was Darcy's up-to-no-good grin. He'd seen it often enough, usually before some kind of explosion. Or distant, enraged yelling.

“What is going on.” He could be forgiven for letting a little of the Captain bleed into his voice. His heart was still beating quick-time.

Darcy cackled. She tossed her head back, clutched her pronounced stomach, and fucking cackled. “It's a prosthetic!” She flipped her t-shirt up over her belly, and smacked it like a watermelon. It looked like her skin. It _sounded_ like skin.

Steve let her wind down; he loved her laugh, even if it was at his expense. Darcy could laugh at anyone, and they'd laugh with her. They might feel on the verge of an aneurysm for a while, but she had a knack for making people see the humor in a situation.

By the time she was able to explain, Darcy was gasping for breath. “You know the- assignment I'm on- next week?”

Steve nodded. It was only the third official mission she'd been given as an agent of the new organization formerly known as SHIELD. She was going to be undercover with Agent Daniel Marcus French from San Bernadino, California, eldest of two, one tour in the US Navy, graduated with honors from Culver University, favorite sports team- the Los Angeles Dodgers.

Steve probably should not have memorized French's file.

“Well, we're posing as a couple, and someone in Logistics thought it would sell our cover better if I were pregnant.” She rapped her knuckles on her bared “belly” like it was someone's door. “This sucker is as realistic as they could make it, which, let me tell you, is pretty damn realistic.” She pressed her hand to her back in an excellent impression of every pregnant woman he'd ever seen. “This thing weighs a ton.”

Steve laughed, and gave her a light poke. The false belly was warm, but to his fingers the skin didn't feel quite as real as it looked.

Darcy walked forward until she straddled his knee, but didn't sit down, and slung an arm around his shoulders. The belly was wedged against his side, and they would have been chest-to-chest, but it was clear she couldn't get closer without repositioning entirely. Her light grumble turned into a squeak when he wrapped his arm around her padded waist and tugged her that much closer.

She dropped a kiss into his mussed hair. Against his side, the belly moved.

They froze.

“Please tell me there is not some alien about to burst out of your stomach,” Steve said. Her wide-eyed expression had to match his own, and she'd gone chalk white.

“No. No- it's- I completely forgot, oh my god,” Darcy relaxed by degrees, finally resting her weight on his leg. “There's a bunch of electronics and motors and regulators inside this. Including something that randomly mimics a baby kicking.”

Steve plucked her from his knee, stood and spun, and dropped her onto the disarray of her sheets, her long hair catching the ray of morning light. He braced himself above her on the bed, looked into those soft blue eyes, and said, “Oh my god, your _face_.”

“Steve Rogers, you troll!”

Darcy attempted to whack him with a pillow, but he blocked it with a grin. She turned to tickling, which met with mixed success: after only a minute, her hands were pinned above her head by one of his.

Steve dipped down to kiss the little smirk off her lips. There was time before either of them had duties to attend, so-

“Fuck,” Darcy groused. “This thing is majorly in the way.”

It was. Each of them wanted to be much, much closer than the belly permitted, at least in this position.

Steve looked down at her, rosy-cheeked and grumpy. He'd never say so to her face, but it was one of his favorite expressions on her.

She wriggled under him, tugging her wrists out of his loosened hold, and started peeling the edges of the prosthetic down from under her breasts.

Darcy fought with it for a little while, trying to tug it down, grumbling imprecations under her breath that Steve heard clear as day. He remained braced above her, watching her efforts with growing amusement.

She paused in her struggles, and brought her winsome, mischievous blue eyes up to his. “Howsabout you help me escape this infernal contraption, and we can go back to demolishing my headboard?”

“With pleasure.”

–

Later:

“You are super good at this, but did you really think I'd gotten, like, 6 months pregnant after one night?” she laughed, breathless.

Steve tried to glower, but he was too relaxed. “'There are more things in Heaven and Earth, Horatio'...”

 

 

**Author's Note:**

> Come find me on [Tumblr!](http://zephrbabe.tumblr.com/)


End file.
